Walking away
by sunshine-marshmallows
Summary: Steph and Morelli finally end their relationship. Everyone sees the bond that Ranger and Steph have but do they? Babe fic, but Cupcake friendly. Rating for some language and smut


A/N: This is my first fic, I got the idea so i rolled with it.

All the thing belong to JE (unfortunately for me)

I won't give anything away here, so please, just read! :)

* * *

><p>I let myself into Morelli's house and was surprised to find him setting at the breakfast bar, beer in hand, absently staring off in to space.<p>

"I didn't think you'd be home until later. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Cupcake, I, we, uh – shit," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Joe? What is it, tell me."

After a deep breathed he turned to me and the sadness in his eyes was so apparent it took my breath away. If I wasn't worried before I definitely was now.

"I just can't…" I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about but before I got the chance to speak he held up a hand to silence me.

"Please just let me do this, if I don't get it all out now I don't think I ever will." He paused briefly before continuing. "Cupcake, we can't do this anymore. We don't work. I love you, I love you so, so much and that's why I have to let you go. Every morning when I leave I'm terrified that when I come home someone will be waiting for me, waiting to tell me that you're hurt, or you've been kidnapped _again_ or that you've actually been killed. I am so God damn scared that I take it out on you by shouting and waving my arms and trying to convince you to settle down with me and become the proper 'Burg family even though I know you don't want it. That's why this has to stop. Because I can't keep bringing you down like I am, the sight and sound of your tears breaks my heart and knowing that I've caused it only makes it worse.

You've always told me that you wanted to fly, Steph, both literally and figuratively. So here's your chance. I'm letting you be free. I'm not going to keep clipping your wings, Cupcake. I can't let myself do that to you anymore. Letting you go is going to be the most heart wrenching, painful, over whelming experience of my life but I have to do this, for the both of us."

By now the tears were streaming down my cheeks and my chest felt like it had been ripped in two.

"Joe, please," I begged through the sobs that were wracking my body, "You don't have to do this. We'll fix it, somehow we'll fix it."

He pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head as I cried in to his chest.

"I love you, Steph. You know I do. But we can't be fixed. We can't be the people that we need each other to be."

"I'm sorry that I can't be who you need. I'm so sorry."

Cupping my cheeks with his hands, Morelli brought face to his so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Don't you dare apologise for being you. You are the most kind hearted, beautiful woman I have ever met. Just because we aren't right for each other doesn't make you any less perfect."

"I've loved you for so long, I'm not sure I know how to stop." I whispered.

"I know what you mean." He said while brushing away my tears with the pads of his thumbs.

We stood in silence for several minutes, both trying to absorb what was happening, that we were actually putting an end to things. I still had my head buried in the crook of his neck, my tears still softly falling, but I had otherwise gained control of myself. Summoning all the strength I had, I pulled myself away from him slightly.  
>"I should probably get going." I said with a sad smile. I started to turn away but Joe grabbed me softly be the wrist before I got too far.<br>"Cupcake." he breathed. I looked up at him confusedly. His eyes, shining with unshed tears, were the last things I saw before his mouth found mine. We kissed intensely for I don't know how long, pouring all of our emotions and our goodbyes in to it, holding on to each other with all we had.  
>Eventually we pulled away; I ran my hand softly down his cheek before turning and walking away. This time no one stopped me.<p>

* * *

><p>I drove myself back to my apartment on auto pilot. The tears were still falling but now I hardly noticed them, I didn't even wipe them away, I just let them descend. My emotions felt raw; I was confused and exhausted, worried and mostly just sad. I wanted to crawl into bed and hide from the world for a little while. I grabbed out my phone and dialled the office, Connie answered on the third ring.<p>

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds,"

"Con, it's Steph. I'm not going to be in until next week. Can you just make up some bullshit to tell Vinnie? I'll explain everything when I get back."

"Of course, Steph, anything. I hope you're alright," she said worriedly.

I thanked her before ending the call. I sat in the car for several more minutes until finally deciding that I probably looked strange to anyone watching and got out. I looked across the lot and noticed a big black car sitting in one of the spots, recognising it as one belonging to RangeMan I quietly whispered "Shit" to myself before I started walking. I hoped it was just one of the Merry Men doing a random check on me before moving along but I knew I was kidding myself; this was Ranger's personal car. I hadn't gone three steps when I heard the car door shut and the sound of someone walking up to me, I quickly decided that denial was the best option so I kept walking. I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, _especially_ Ranger. My emotions were already messed up after today's events and I really didn't need to add to the messiness. I had almost made it to the entrance of my apartment when I felt a small tingle and a hand pressed against my neck.

"Babe," he said before turning me around to face him. He took in my appearance; blotchy cheeks, puffy eyes and tears still running down my face and I saw confusion and worry cross his features before his blank face covered up any trace of a reaction.

"Querida, why are you crying?" Ranger asked softly.

At his concern I found myself crying harder, my breathing became shallow and my body began shaking faintly. Ranger tried to pull me to him but I wriggled away, shaking my head before whirling around and heading towards my apartment.

"Babe, don't walk away. Tell me what happened." Ranger called after me.

At his words I found my sadness subsiding and anger taking its place, I spun around to face him feeling absolutely furious.

"Don't walk away? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screamed, "You're actually telling _me_ not to walk away from _you_? Why don't you tell me how it feels, huh? Because I clearly have no idea what that's like. Oh, actually, maybe I do have a bit of an idea," by now I was absolutely seething, but I wasn't stopping there. "Do you feel confused? Hurt, maybe? Does it feel like something is cutting in to your chest and squeezing your heart?"

Ranger's blank face had fallen away once more and the hurt I saw in his eyes was palpable. I had rarely seen him looking so vulnerable.

"I don't understand," he said quietly, "What did I do? What's going on?"

"You're always walking away from me, Ranger. You kiss me but you tell me you can't be with me. You save my life but yours is too dangerous for me to be a part of. You tell me that you fucking love me but even that comes with qualifiers. You even sleep with me, but then you push me away again. Push me back to Morelli. Well what the fuck are you going to do now, Ranger, now that there's no one to push me back to?"

I didn't wait for any type of response from him, instead I practically ran from him, up to my apartment. I'd never confronted Ranger like that, I don't think many people would have, and I was terrified. I knew that he would never hurt me, not physically at least, but I was still scared. I hadn't meant to be so harsh but I guess it was too late for that now.

Once inside my apartment I went directly to my bedroom. I toed off my shoes and crawled in to bed, intent on staying there for a very long time.

Hours later I woke up to a tear stained pillow and the moonlight streaming through my window. Realising I hadn't eaten since the morning I wandered in to the kitchen to search for food. As it turns out the food fairy hadn't visited me, yet again, so I settled on the only thing that was in my fridge; beer. I figured it had carbs in it so it counted for something. I took a six pack of beer and my self-pity over to the couch, I remoted on Ghostbusters, which was always in the DVD player, and settled myself in. I told myself that I was going to sit here until I didn't feel so shit about everything.

Two repeats of Ghostbusters later and I still felt like shit, but I was shitty and drunk so I guess it was an improvement. The sun was up and I figured that was a perfectly good time for me to go to bed. Getting up off the couch I felt the world swirling around me and giggled to myself, thinking how much more fun everything was when it was moving about everywhere. I stood there for a minute, swaying a bit, when I heard a ringing noise. The contentedness I had had wore off immediately as I thought over how much I had actually had to drink. Eventually I look down to the table and saw that my phone was there and it was to blame for the ringing.

"Shit that's a relief," I said to myself before answering the phone with an "Uh huh?"

"Uh, Beautiful?" came the reply.

"Lester?"

"That's me. Are you alright?"

"Just freaking peachy," I said, immediately feeling bad about my attitude. None of this was Lester's fault.

"Sorry, Les, I've had a bitch of a day. Why were you calling?"

"Jesus, Steph. Have you been drinking? I can hardly understand a word you're saying."

That was odd; I understood what I was saying perfectly.

"Doesn't matter, anyway, I was calling to ask you something,"

"Mmm?" I replied

"What the fuck have you done to Bossman? And don't deny it was you, he was all weird as soon as he got back from seeing you and regardless of that, you're the only person I know that can make him lose his mind like he has."

"It wasn't my fault," I said indignantly. I _knew_ it was my fault, but I didn't want to admit to it.

"Swear to God, Steph, if you don't tell me what you did I'm coming over there." Lester threatened.

I didn't want to lie to Lester again but I also didn't really want to tell him the truth. I must have been considering my option for longer than I thought because the last thing I heard before the line went dead was "Alright then, Beautiful. I guess I'll see you in about ten minutes."

_Shit_.

I went over to make sure the door was bolted, like that would actually stop him, then I started pacing. What the fuck was I going to do? Lester was going to charm the words out of me and I knew it. After a quick look in the mirror and noticing that I looked absolutely awful I decided on the only sensible course of action…I hid.

I heard Lester pounding on the door for a solid minute until I heard the locks click open and the door shut behind him.

"I know you're here, Beautiful. Come out and talk to me."

Lester was methodically moving through my apartment, from my hiding place in the kitchen cupboard, I heard the shower curtain rustled, bed linens being tossed and the sound of other cupboards being opened.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Lester taunted.

I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer and I knew that I was doomed. Almost as soon as I thought it the doors to my hiding place were opened and Lester's annoying, albeit very handsome, face was revealed. He had a big, shit-eating grin on his face and I knew that I was fucked. In one smooth motion he had me slung over his shoulder and he was carrying me over to the couch. He sat me down gently next to him and turned to face me.

"So what the hell is going on?" he asked

That question brought back everything I had felt, thought, heard and said in the last day and caused me to burst in to tears for what felt like the hundredth time. I was actually surprised I had any left to shed.

"Oh shit, Steph. I'm sorry."

"It's o-o-okay," I managed through the sobs.

Lester gathered me up into his arms and held on to me while I fell apart yet again.

"You're going to have to stop crying soon, Beautiful. You're making it rain." He whispered.

And sure enough, when I chanced a look at the window it had started to rain. I managed to laugh in spite of myself, Lester really did have a way of cheering me up like no one else could.

"See, now that's much better," He said, while wiping away a few of my rogue tears, "now please would you tell me what's happened?"

I ran through the story of how Morelli and I had finally ended things, my big blow out at Ranger and everything in between. When I finally finished I took a deep breath to ready myself for what Lester was going to say, I expected to be yelled at for being such a bitch to Ranger but what I saw shocked me. Lester was just sitting there, wide eyed, looking absolutely stunned.

"I didn't mean to yell at Ranger like that," I started, "it's just – "

"No, it's not that." he said as his expression changed quickly to one of astonishment to something I couldn't recognise.

"Oh my God, you don't get it at all, do you Steph?"

I just sat there, completely bewildered until he started again.

"You really love him."

It wasn't even a question; he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"Christ, Steph. You don't see it do you? I don't think you or Ranger could be more perfectly matched. Neither of you seem to have even the slightest understanding as to how deep your feelings run." Lester sat there, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what was going on around him.

"Do you know that any time your name in brought up in conversation he smiles? I mean not an actual smile, this _is_ Ranger we're talking about, but he does that little upturned lip thing that he does, which is the equivalent of a full blown grin to normal people."

I sat there speechless as Lester continued.

"You're the only person that I've ever met who can elicit an actual emotional response from him. I've seen Ranger when he's had a gun to his head and there wasn't a trace of fear on his face, but the second that he hears that you're in any kind of danger you can actually see how terrified he is. He obviously feels things, but for him to lose the control he has over showing them is something else. It's something big, Steph."

* * *

><p>The time I took off work flew by and before I knew it I was in my car on the way to the bonds office. I decided to park around the back because I had yet another stalker. Gosh, am I lucky or what?<p>

I let myself in and was about to announce myself when I heard Ranger's voice and stopped short.

"Have you heard from her at all? Do you know if she's okay?" he asked.

"Sorry, Ranger, she hasn't called since last week. We're expecting her back in today but I'm not sure. We sort of thought that you might have been keeping an eye on her actually…" Connie trailed off.

Obviously they were talking about me. I chose to keep myself hidden and see what they had to say.

"Last time I saw her was when she was yelling at me, completely furious about pretty well everything. I haven't heard from her since but I don't think she's going to get over this one. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't hear from her ever again."

Ranger rarely ever spoke so much to anyone, I was astonished.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lula spoke up.

"What?"

Ahh, now that was more like the usual Ranger.

"You think she's never going to talk to you again? What, you think she hates you? And here I was thinking that you were all Mr Superhero but you don't even see what's right in front of you. That girl talks about you like you put stars in the sky."

"She what?"

"You're everything to her, you God damned fool. She looks at you like you're the only thing she can see."

"Shit!" was the last thing I heard before the door to the office crashed shut and an engine out the front caught.

I emerged from my hiding place and saw Lula and Connie looking at each other, shaking their heads.

"I was planning on actually doing my job today," I said to announce my presence, "but I think I need to get home…"

"Fucking 'A," Lula said as I turned and ran out the back door.

I got home in record time and practically flew up the stairs, I knew what was waiting for me in my apartment and I couldn't get there fast enough. I unlocked my door, shut it quietly and stilled for a couple of seconds. The sensation I felt on the back of my neck told me that Ranger was indeed here, I took a deep breath and continued into my apartment. Ranger was sitting on the edge of my couch and looked up when I entered the room. Just the sight of him made my heart rate speed up, he was undeniably handsome, his black shirt looked like it was painted on to his chest and his pants accentuated all the right things. His hair was cut short and a small piece fell over one of his eyes. Oh God, _those eyes_. His usually hard, assessing brown eyes were softened and the sight of them made my stomach feel squishy.

"I'm so sorry, Babe. I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted; I only ever wanted to protect you. I never meant to hurt you but that's what I ended up doing anyway. I'll never walk away again, please forgive me?"

_Please_. I couldn't say no to him when he used that word, not that I wanted to say no to him anyway.

"I'm sorry too."

"So you forgive me?"

Instead of answering him with words, I kissed him. He didn't respond at first but within a second he was kissing me back. I ran my tongue across the seam of his lips and he readily allowed my entrance. Our tongues battled furiously until we finally pulled apart to take a breath.

I moved my head to his neck and kissed his pulse point.

"I forgive you, but I still think you need to prove that you're really sorry," I whispered, before taking the lobe of his ear in my mouth and biting gently.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

"Burn me, Batman."

His lips attached to mine again and our hands roamed each other's bodies. Ranger guided me towards the bedroom and stopped when we got to the bed. He stripped me of my clothes and gently lay me down on the mattress. After undressing himself he climbed over to me, like a predator stalking his prey.

He placed open mouth kisses across my jaw and down my neck, slowly moving towards my chest. He finally reached my breast and latched his mouth on to one of my already hard nipples, softly biting and swirling his tongue around the tip. I moaned at the contact, arching myself into him. I wanted more, I needed more.

His hand began caressing my other breast, he squeezed and rolled the nipple between his thumb and fingers, sending heat from my chest right down to the apex of my thighs.

Ranger continued his ministrations on my chest and by now I was writhing underneath him. I was so wet for him and thought that he needed to know about it. I took his free hand in mine and I brought it down to my entrance. I ran his finger across my slit and he growled in response.

"You feel that Ranger? Do you feel how wet I am for you? I need you to touch me, make love to me, make me scream for you."

Suddenly his finger was inside me. Slowly pumping in and out and causing me to cry out.

"Fuck yes, oh my God!"

Ranger was now positioned between my legs. Placing soft kisses up and down my inner thighs and gently moving his finger inside me.

"Please, Ranger!"

"Please what, Babe?"

"Please, please make me cum! I need more!"

Ranger's mouth was then on my clit, sucking and grazing his teeth across it. When he added another finger inside me I felt myself get closer to the edge, he started pumping in and out of me faster and I bucked my hips up to meet his hand, forcing him into me deeper. I was barely keeping control of myself and when he had added a third finger I knew I was a goner.

"Cum for me, Babe," was the last thing I heard before I climaxed. I screamed his name and felt myself spasm around his fingers, my body shook with the sensations and when I finally found control I opened my eyes to find Ranger looking at me intently.

"Eres tan hermosa, que me deja sin aliento. Te daría el mundo si eso es lo que quería. Usted es la perfección y te amaré con todo lo que tengo, ahora y siempra."

I had no idea what he said but it didn't matter, I found myself kissing him anyway. I ran my hand down his body, dragging my nails gently across his skin, as I grazed his nipples he groaned into my mouth. I continued down his body until I found his hard length, taking it in my hand I slowly stroked him, teasing him like he had done to me. I continued to kiss him while I stroked him, gradually quickening my pace. Ranger's kisses were becoming more intense, he had started to bite at my bottom lip and I knew he must be getting close.

"Babe, unless you want this to end real soon you're going to want to stop that," he breathed raggedly, confirming my suspicions.

No sooner had he left my grasp than I found myself pinned underneath him. The tip of him teasing my entrance as we both groaned at the contact. He pushed into me gradually, allowing me to accommodate his size.

"You feel so good, so hot and tight and wet," he moaned.

Once he had filled me completely he pulled out, almost entirely, before re-entering. His pace was slow but I needed it harder, faster. I ground my body into him and he got the message. His speed increased and I felt my second orgasm building inside me.

"More Ranger, yes. Oh! Harder! I'm so close!" I cried.

Moving his hand down to where our bodies met Ranger found my clit and rubbed circles around it, bringing me closer to the edge. He was now pounding into me furiously and when he pinched my clit I let myself get swallowed into the most intense orgasm of my life. I cried out Ranger's name as I came, the tightening of my walls brought him with me and I felt his hot seed spill inside me.

We collapsed together in a heap, breathing heavily. As we regained control Ranger rolled us over so that I was lying on top, him still buried inside. He snuggled me to his chest and I felt exhaustion wash over me. I closed my eyes and felt myself getting lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Ranger's heart.

"I love you, Querida." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Batman."

* * *

><p>Days later.<p>

I was walking around level five on at the RangeMan offices, stretching my legs after spending hours doing searches, when I saw the man himself walking towards me. Before Ranger could get to me I was surprised to find arms circling my waste and pulling me into a hug, Lester turned me to face him and grinned widely at me.

"Hey, Beautiful, I heard you were here!" he said before planting a kiss at my temple.

I heard a low growl behind me before I was abruptly pulled into a different pair of arms.

"Mine."

"I dunno, Ranger. Lester's pretty hot, I wouldn't mind being shared around a bit," I taunted.

I pulled myself from Ranger's arms and ran into Lester's, who collapsed against me in a fit of laughter. His amusement was contagious and I soon found myself rolling on the ground with him, clutching at my sides, my body wracked with silent laughter as tears slid down my cheeks.

Once we had pulled ourselves together I looked up and noticed that we were surrounded by the majority of the Merry Men, grinning down at us confusedly.

"Want to let us in on the joke, guys?" Bobby asked.

"Ranger, he –" was all I managed before I dissolved into another fit of giggles. Eventually I pulled myself together and looked back up at the men.

"Ranger tried to stake a claim on me but I told him that I wouldn't mind being, um, _circulated_."

I heard a collective intake of breath before Lester and I were joined on the floor. We were all practically pissing ourselves with laughter and the sight of Ranger, looking down on us with his arms crossed over his chest, only made it that much worse.

I wanted to take it one step further, see how far I could push Ranger…

"Have at me, boys!" I cried out.

"Oh, hell no," I heard faintly over the hysteria before I was pulled from the mess of bodies and into Ranger's embrace. At the sight of my uncontrollable grin I noticed his mouth twitch up at the corners, into an almost smile.

"Mine." Ranger repeated.

"Yours." I agreed. At my admission the almost smile turned into a full blown, heart stopping grin.

"About fucking time too!" I heard Lester call out from the masses

"Fucking 'A!" chorused the rest of the men.

- END -

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it!

For those who care; "Eres tan hermosa, que me deja sin aliento. Te daría el mundo si eso es lo que querí es la perfección y te amaré con todo lo que tengo, ahora y siempre." translates (approximately) to; "You're so beautiful, it takes my breath away. I would give you the world if that's what you wanted. You are perfection and I will love you with everything that I have, now and forever."


End file.
